A Star's Senshi
by moonrose221
Summary: FemHarry Runs away to Briarwood California and falls in love with an assassin. how will having Black Star, the Mystic Force Power Rangers, and five Sailor scouts in her life change things for the girl who lived?


Chapter 1: Running from the abuse and meetings:

Six year old Serenity Juniper Potter was shocked. Her relatives were serious? They planned to kill her the next day. For as long as she could remember she had a very special talent. She could make herself invisible and not be heard by anyone no matter what she was doing. She broke into her Aunt and Uncle's room and stole money from their wallets and the safe.

She stole the jewelry from her aunt that belonged to her mommy at one point in time. Her aunt always told her, "Yes these belonged to your mother. But don't get your hopes up to get these girl. Freaks don't deserve nice things such as this. Which is why your freak of a mother is dead." Serenity slipped into Dudley's room and stole a back pack he didn't even use. Finally she stole some food from the kitchen and slipped out the back door. She ran until she was tired. Going to the park near the airport she crawled into the jungle gym and went to sleep. Once morning hit she convinced the workers she was being sent to live in America. Once the plane took off and was close to California the Dursley's realized what happened. They were not happy in the slightest.

Once the plane landed Serenity exchanged her money and left the airport. She wandered for three weeks before she passed out in a forest outside Briarwood. Daggeron was patrolling when he found a six year old girl out cold. He quickly picked up the child and carried her back to Rootcore. Charlie "Chip" Thorn was finishing up a healing potion for their stores to be full when he saw Daggeron. "Udonna! Come quick Daggeron needs your help!" Udonna and the rest of the Mystic Rangers came into the main room along with Jenji coming out of his lamp.

Jenji said, "Damn it. I know her. She's Princess Serenity's reincarnation. She's known as Serenity Juniper Potter in this life. Udonna she needs the horcrux in her scar purged and her injuries healed." Udonna gets straight to work as Chip quickly mixes up a dreamless sleep potion and gives it to Serenity while some Skele-Gro and a nutrient potion is placed in her stomach magically by Udonna. Chip asked Jenji what they all wanted to know, "What's her story Jenji?"

The cat genie sighed, "Princess Serenity was the Moon Princess. As well as heir to the throne of Cosmos. Her mother Queen Serenity was a fair and just ruler. The princess often went by Serena to tell the difference between herself and her mother. She had five brothers and two sisters. Her brothers were Souren, Brennan, Toshiro, Orion, and Yureiki. Her sisters were Callista and Kisana. She had five half siblings. Princess Houtaru of Saturn, Prince Riker of Saturn, Prince Duo of Pluto, Prince Ryo of Mars, and Prince Heero of the Moon. Her biological father was Lord Death, who 200 years after his daughter's death founded the DWMA and Death City. One day fourteen year old Serena Tsukino saved a black cat with a gold crescent moon mark from a trio of punks. Said cat found her later and told she was the scout of the moon known as Sailor Moon." Vida said, "No need to any further with that Jenji. We all know what happened to her. Question is how did what happen to her happen?"

Claire walked in looking very displeased. "Apparently Serenity is supposed to defeat a so called 'Dark Lord Voldemort.' From what I was able to get out of the goblins whom I'm good friends with. Six years ago almost a prophecy was made. It said, **The one with the power to defeat the dark lord approaches. Born as the seventh month dies to parents who have thrice defied him. The Child bears the power the Dark Lord knows not. Neither can live while the other survives. The dark lord shall mark the child as his equal. Born as the seventh month dies.**

Some guy named Albus Dumbledore seemed to believe that it involved either Serenity or a boy named Neville Longbottom. He made sure that this Dark Lord targeted the Potter's. Dumbledore plans to kill Serenity after she defeats Voldemort by claiming she was becoming the next Dark Lady." A bright flash of magenta light glowed in Rootcore. In front of the startled mystics and genie stood Sailor Pluto. She gently stroked her hime's cheek. "I beg you, take care of my hime. The three traitors along with Tuxedo Mask and the Mauan Luna will be expecting me to bring the hime to Japan. They others will help out as they can. Jupiter will be living in Briarwood. She'll help protect the hime. I must go back to my post or I risk the traitors finding the hime."

(Five years later)

A now eleven year old Serenity Potter preferring Ren, was walking back to Rootcore from school, when she saw a boy getting beaten by some older punks. "Hey leave him alone!" The punks looked up and saw a girl the same age as their victim with green eyes and ashy black hair. She was wearing a light grey sweater over a white tank top, faded blue jeans, and light grey shoes. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was in a braid with spikes woven in it. She pulled a scythe out of her body. It was silver and emerald green metal. There was a gold vine pattern on the handle.

The girl smirked, "You realize that all demon weapons have the capacity for this if they actually used meditation?" The girl struck swiftly before muttering in an unfamiliar language. Both the girl and the kid they were beating disappeared. The four boys paled. A witch who held weapon DNA and could manipulate it so freely? If any meister and weapon team ran into her they were so screwed.

Four hours later Black Star came to. "Where am I?" He asked. Serenity said, "In Rootcore. City wise you're in Briarwood, California. My name is Serenity Potter. I'm the Mystic of Hope. In the witch community I'm the Nature Witch Serena." Black Star said, "You're a witch? Why did you help me?" Serenity's eyes softened, "Because I know how it is to be hated because of your parents. My guardians always told me 'the sins of a parent should never reflect on a child.' In other words you may be your parent's child, but there is no guarantee you'll be like your dad. Your mom yes. Dad hell naw."

Black Star was really confused, "You knew my mom?" Serenity giggled, "While you were out cold I got some of the blood from one of your open injuries and used a spell to show me your family line. Your mom lives in town. Once you feel up to it I'll take you to her place." Black Star said, "I'd like that. My names Black Star by the way Serenity. It's nice to meet you." Serenity smiled, "Call me Ren. All my friends do. It's nice to meet you as well Black Star."

Over the next three years Black Star and Serenity grew closer every single day. One afternoon, Black Star now called Brayden Kino was heading to Rootcore for after school training. He noticed that Serenity was being quiet. When he walked into Rootcore he asked, "Ren what's the matter? You were quiet all day." Serenity sighed before she spilled everything. She said, "Brayden that manipulative old ass wants me to die ending that creep. Even if I survive he'd kill me by claiming I was becoming the next Dark Lady. I don't want to face him alone and I don't want to die before I'm eighteen again." Serenity started to cry. Brayden wrapped his arms around the girl who in three short years became so important to him.

"It's okay Ren, Dumbledork and Moldyshorts won't hurt you as long as I'm around. I'm the crown prince of Jupiter now. I'll protect you to the best of my ability. We need to find the Virtue Senshi or a few members of the Mythos Senshi to cover for your court until the traitors are dealt with. I fully intend to challenge Endymion for his throne and your hand as soon as Daggeron and Leanbow dub me ready for a real battle. I've heard of a swordsman named Mifune from some of the goblin warriors that were near the altars for Ares. I asked the Greek god of War to grant you protection in exchange for taking down his traitorous daughter Raedawn."

Serenity cried even harder hugging her closest friend. The two were like that for about twenty minutes before the crystal ball lit up showing a pair of siblings and a girl with pink hair and blue eyes holding a sword. The two were out of Rootcore and at the trouble site in mere seconds.

Masamune and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa as well as Crona Gorgon were at the end of their luck. These punks were trying to eliminate their competition to get the honor of getting their weapons to become death scythes. Even Ragnarok was getting tired and he was inside Crona! Just before the punks could strike they heard a girl say, "Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer. All the foes who stand. Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. DRAGON SLAVE!" a red blast of energy very close to hitting said punks was blown passed. A girl and a boy walk out of a tree. The girl leveled a glare that made the punks piss their pants before turning tail and running. The girl turned to them and smiled warmly. "Sorry if my spell startled you four. I was only intending to scare those punks. I'm Serenity Potter and this is my meister Brayden Kino." The boy waved with a warm grin on his face. Serenity stiffened as she felt a familiar presence. Brayden held her in his arms and started singing.

 _If I were a bird then I'd be free_

 _Free to leave this misery_

 _Now that I know that you're around_

 _I'll slip away without a sound_

 _Silence sits within my soul_

 _Nothing left nothing left to make me whole_

 _To try again and start anew_

 _To make the change and help you through_

 _And as the rain begins to fall_

 _Casting shadows on the wall_

 _I close my eyes and dare the thunder_

 _To break the spell that I've been under_

 _Escape a world that cannot see_

 _That all that's empty lies in me_

 _To try again and start anew_

 _And make the change and help me through_

 _Makes me want to fly away_

 _No reasons left to make me stay_

 _To quit before I even start_

 _To leave this darkness in my heart_

Serenity snuggled into Brayden's embrace as he sang. When he finished he replied, "It's her favorite song. I have no idea where she first heard it. But she likes it none the less. Why don't we head to her place and talk more there. I'm over often enough her guardians won't bat an eye at me, but they may ask who you are."

Once inside of Rootcore the six exchange stories. Crona was willing to take lessons from Udonna. She was the complete opposite of Medusa. Ragnarok liked Leanbow and Daggeron. He called them honorable warriors. Daggeron was able to help Masamune break the soul draining part of his weapon form. He also broke apart a binding spell that blocked his shadow weapon DNA. Even helping Tsubaki with finding more forms. After six months the four were quite content with their lot in life.

Soul Eater Evans was upset. Maka Albarn knew it had to do with his best friends' disappearance almost four years ago. It was because of some punks and their weapon partners. Lord Death refused to tell them where he was. However, "Lord Death wants us to go to Briarwood, California Soul. Kid, Liz, Patti, Blair, Stein, and Papa will be coming with us."

When the group arrived in Briarwood they were walking around when they saw the last person they ever expected. "Black Star!" At the sound of his former name Brayden looked up and gave a warm smile and a wave. He was waiting a table that was outside his mom's restaurant. Once he wrapped up his shift he sent a text to Serenity letting her know some old friends showed up and he would be a bit late.

Soul walked around with Black Star and the others. He asked, "How long have you been here dude?" Brayden chuckled lightly, "Almost four years. I go by my real name Brayden now. I've lived with my mom since. I mean my real mom. Not my step-mom who was killed when my dad was. My weapon partner and girlfriend of nearly four years Serenity told me something her guardians told her, 'the sins of a parent should never reflect on a child.' Meaning I may be my fathers' son. But that doesn't mean that I'm the same as him. Truth be told I take more after my mom." Stein and Spirit's eyes soften. "You really have changed. Haven't you Black Star?" Spirit asked. Stein commented, "I'm surprised you haven't tried to attack any of the magic users in the city." Brayden laughed, "I've come close with Mercury a few times. She was one of the ones who helped kill Sailor Moon nineteen years ago. I know that Lord Death was furious about that. More so since Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity was his daughter during the Silver Millennium. She has the same soul, just different looks to protect her."

Kidd's eyes were wide, "So I have a sister? I wish I could meet her." Brayden shrugged, "You never know Kidd. You just might be able to someday." After forty minutes they parted ways. Brayden heading to Serenity's place and walking in on a four on one fight. The four traitorous assholes versus Serenity. He fought the three traitors wielding Serenity's scythe form. Mars, Mercury, and Venus' bodies dissolve leaving three floating red orbs. As well as their henshin wands. Endymion tries to grab Serenity. But Black Star grabs his wrist and breaks it. He says, "Endymion I challenge you for the throne of Earth and the hand of the Lunar High Princess." Needless to say it was a massive battle. The DWMA crew run up and are shocked. Brayden was wicked strong. Two middle aged men are watching looking rather pleased. Black Star defeated Endymion as the Golden Crystal floats over to Braden as Endymion's body dissolves leaving a red orb. A black haired girl with green eyes put the four orbs in a container. She walked off and Brayden sighed. "She is definitely gonna need some girl time. As well as something sweet to deal with her nerves. She's really shaken."

A few weeks later they manage to get Luna's soul so the two make a trip to Death City. They make it a road trip for the heck of it. They are passing by what looks like a castle when a man sitting on the steps asked, "Have you come to attack Angela? I am Mifune. I will not allow harm to come to her." Brayden said, "Actually we were just passing through. Serena's a witch, but she has weapon DNA. She prefers to just blend in with the crowd and go with the flow. I've actually wanted to meet you for a while. My names Brayden Kino formerly Black Star. It's nice to meet you Mifune."

Mifune was shocked a member of the Star Clan protecting a witch? That was new. Namely since his paternal family took much pleasure in killing. Mifune asked, "How did you come to meet Serena?" Brayden blushed, "Some rogue Shibusen punks were beating on me saying I was just like my dad. Serena fought the punks and got me to safety. I've been living with my mother Lita Kino for the almost four years. Serena and I have been dating for the same amount of time." A small girl came out and said, "Mifune who're they?" Mifune smiled and said, "This is the Witch Serena. The boy with her is her lover and protector Brayden Kino." The little girls eyes shined happily, "The Nature Witch is here? Is it true that all of the elements obey your wishes? You don't even have to use a rhyme to activate your magic?" Serena chuckles, "I speak the ancient mystic language little one so my magic isn't based on the same level yours is."

After a few days of helping Mifune protect Angela, Brayden and Serena are on their way. Amara allowed both Mifune and Angela to live in a condo she owned in Briarwood so Angela can learn more magic and be able to age like a normal child. Mifune becoming a teacher at the academy Brayden and Serenity attend. Brayden and Serenity show up in Death City and to the shock of everyone in the DWMA both call Sid out on the stupidity of angering a deity. Stein receives a smack on the head thanks to Serenity. "You revived a dead being. Even if you had Lord Death's permission the dead are to remain dead. It goes against the cosmic balance. Ugh no wonder you have a screw loose. The large one in your head is just the tip of the metaphorical iceberg." The students laugh loudly. Kidd chuckled this girl was funny. Spirit asked, "So what are you two doing here?" Brayden said, "We came to drop off the souls of the ones who killed Sailor Moon. We even caught the Mauan Luna." That statement made everyone stare in shock as the pair left to enter the Death Room.


End file.
